Numerous conventional methods are available for generating an overall map from multiple sub-maps. These conventional methods store redundant sub-maps in memory for supporting the merge of the multiple sub-maps. Such redundant sub-maps can have low contribution to the quality of the overall map. However, they can consume a significant amount of storage. In addition, valuable computing resources and time may be wasted to process such redundant sub-maps.